Sangre Dulce
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: Ryuko, una vampira que vive deambulando por Japón con su amigo uzu, se dedican a matar criminales o indigentes para sobrevivir, durante 3 siglos han sido amigos, un día ryuko observa a una chica llamada satsuki, le interesa mucho por su olor y considera devorarla, pero satsuki es muy bella y ryuko desea poseerla y decide no matarla para disfrutar mas de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Sangre Dulce.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Para comenzar, este es una entrega de dos capítulos, es de universo paralelo, sin fibras vivas, ni senketsu ni uniformes goku, absolutamente nada de eso. Sin satsuki ni ryuko como familia, este es un FIC de fantasía historia de vampiros, Yuri en toda la historia.**

**Clasificación "M" por contenido obsceno y escenas sexuales muy bien detalladas. Si no soportas el Yuri no lo leas. Tipo de narración ROLEPLAYING. REVIEWS constructivos son bien recibidos. **

**Ryuko, una vampira que vive deambulando por Japón con su amigo uzu, se dedican a matar criminales o indigentes para sobrevivir, durante 3 siglos han sido amigos, un día ryuko observa a una chica llamada satsuki, le interesa mucho por su olor y considera devorarla, pero satsuki es muy bella y ryuko desea poseerla y decide no matarla para disfrutar mas de ella.**

**¡Comencemos!**

Primer acto: La chica de cabello largo y negro.

Solo era otro día normal en la ciudad de Tokio, ryuko matoi, una vampira de 317 años, se pasea por la calle sin preocupación alguna, se sienta en un café a leer las noticias, principalmente sobre asesinatos por criminales peligrosos, ella tomo nota de los datos y apariencia de ellos, para después devorarles, es su manera de alimentarse sin herir a gente inocente.

Ryuko aparentaba a los ojos de un humano cualquiera unos 17 años, poseía un cabello largo hasta los hombros de color negro con un peculiar mechón rojo, vestía siempre unos jeans azules ajustados, zapatos deportivos blancos, una playera roja a la medida y una chaqueta de color negro. No asistía a la escuela ni trabajaba, pero se las ingeniaba para conseguir dinero. Ser un vampiro en las abarrotadas calles de Tokio era fácil, la mayoría de las veces ryuko solo se mezclaba con los humanos y hacia lo mismo que ellos para "divertirse" y de vez en cuando salía con algunos chicos o chicas que le llamaban la atención, eso y añadiendo su poder de convencimiento lo cual lo hacia fácil. Aparte de saciar su hambre ryuko era muy lujuriosa y necesitaba saciar sus deseos carnales.

**Ryuko**: rayos, no hay nada bueno hoy, estos perfumes son tan nauseabundos, lo mejor será que me largue. *retirándose de la cafetería*

Ryuko disfrutaba pasear sola, en realidad siempre ah estado sola, pero la tranquilidad le agradaba, de alguna manera ella era muy silenciosa y no bulliciosa como su amigo uzu. Mientras caminaba ryuko escucho unos gritos, aparentemente de una mujer, ryuko se apresuro eh imagino lo peor, un asalto o un asesinato. Al llegar a la escena había un hombre, el había asesinado a una joven de 22 años y además la estaba violando.

**Ryuko**: mira que no tenia hambre, pero ese desgraciado debe pagar, es un enfermo.

Ryuko lentamente se acerco a la fatídica escena y se puso detrás del hombre, el al mirarla se incorporo subiendo sus pantalones y apuntando un pequeño revolver.

**Asesino**: que demonio quieres… no importa haz visto demasiado y por eso no me queda más remedio que matarte. *apunta con el revolver*

**Ryuko**: eres un asesino y un enfermo, no te basto matarla sino que además la violaste, nadie te extrañara cuando te mate. *dejando ver sus colmillos*

**Asesino**: palabras fuertes para quien será un cadáver *le dispara en el pecho con el revolver*

Ryuko recibió un disparo en el corazón y callo boca arriba en el suelo, el hombre se acerco y con lujuria miraba el cuerpo de la chica a la que le había disparado.

**Asesino**: que lastima, jajajaja mejor me apresuro antes que te pongas fría. *tratando de quitarle los pantalones a ryuko* te miras apetitosa.

**Ryuko**: *lo apuñala con su mano en el estomago mientras le sonríe siniestramente* tu también te ves apetitoso malnacido jajaja.

**Asesino**: q-que, ¿como es posible? *tosiendo sangre*

**Ryuko**: ¡ahora te iras al infierno! *mordiendo violentamente el cuello y succionando la sangre*

Ryuko mordió el cuello del asesino y bebió la sangre de este con una rapidez increíble, mientras lo hacia con su mano revolvía las entrañas del asesino y lo hacia sufrir y gritar, nadie podía oírle y nadie le podía ayudar, su destino estaba sellado.

**Ryuko**: *levantándose y limpiando la sangre de su boca* a pesar de ser escoria tu sangre sabia bien, no fuiste tan inservible después de todo.

Ryuko abandono el lugar y se dirigió a su apartamento donde se cambio de ropa y tomo una ducha, se sentó en su sofá y encendió las noticias.

_Esta tarde un hombre asesino y violo a una chica, pero el asesino fue encontrado en la escena totalmente desangrado y con una fuerte puñalada, se supone que alguien pudo matarlo en defensa de la ya fallecida. Más detalles en esta noche._

**Ryuko**: parece que soy famosa *sonrisa maliciosa* bueno no tanto.

**Uzu**: ¿lo hiciste por la chica eh? Pensé que no te importaban los humanos ryuko chan.

Un chico de camisa verde, pantalones negros, cabello y ojos verdes apareció a la par de ryuko como si nada en el sofá, con una cerveza en su mano.

**Ryuko**: ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no entres a mi casa sin tocar?

**Uzu**: como 5.254.841 veces en estos 3 siglos, pero ¿quien las cuenta? *risa burlona*

**Ryuko**: *suspiro* no, no lo hice por la chica, lo hice porque no merecía vivir, y la verdad tenia hambre *le quita la cerveza*

**Uzu**: hey, eso es mío.

**Ryuko**: y esta es mi casa, ¿Qué demonios quieres?

**Uzu**: *saca un cigarro*, mañana es día de apareamiento, y quería saber si piensas venir.

**Ryuko**: *voltea a verlo con los ojos* no lo se, ¿que tienes en mente? Convénceme.

**Uzu**: hay buena mercancía en una escuela secundaria de por aquí, además este año entro mucha mas gente.

**Ryuko**: *estira sus brazos* ¿estudiantes?... bien hace mucho que no follo estudiantes. Me apunto ¿a que hora vamos?

**Uzu**: a las 12. *exhalando el humo*

**Ryuko**: de acuerdo, suena prometedor, nos vemos mañana. *cambiando los canales*

**Uzu**: *se levanta del sofá* bien, nos vemos mañana, no faltes *dejando entrever sus colmillos y le sonríe pícaramente*

**Ryuko**: solo espero que huelan bien. *bebe mas de su cerveza*

Al día siguiente ryuko y uzu estaban en el techo de una casa observando salir a los estudiantes, ya era la hora de salida y estaban analizando a sus posibles opciones follables, a uzu solo le interesaban las chicas, no era un vampiro que le gustara los chicos, ryuko examinaba a los chicos, algunos eran apuestos pero no estaba con ganas de un chico, así que empezó a observar a las chicas, habían varias chicas bonitas, pero hubo una en particular que le llamo la atención.

**Ryuko**: ¿tienes a alguien ya? *olfateando*

**Uzu**: si esa chica peli rosada junto a la chica alta de cabello negro. ¿Y tú?

**Ryuko**: esa ultima que habías mencionado… huele muy bien *inhalando profundamente el olor*

**Uzu**: ok, sigámoslas, en algún momento se tienen que separar.

**Ryuko**: ¿y si son hermanas?

**Uzu**: tendrás que esperar hasta maña porque yo elegí primero jajaja *sonriendo*

**Ryuko**: *lo golpea en el hombro* eso no se vale, eres un tramposo.

**Uzu**: ¡ouch! ¡Muérdeme! Fue tu culpa por lenta.

Durante 2 cuadras siguieron a las chicas una era baja con cabello y ojos rosados, la otra de cabello negro y largo, con unos ojos azules. Ambas llevaban uniformes de marineras muy ajustados. ¿En realidad esa era ropa para estudiantes? Como sea, finalmente ambas chicas se separaron y tomaron caminos distintos, uzu y ryuko se despidieron y finalmente cada quien fue por su chica.

**Ryuko**: ¿te molesta si te acompaño? *caminando entre las sombras del parque*

**Satsuki**: um, en realidad estoy bien así, no gracias. *caminando nerviosa*

**Ryuko**: lo lamento, no quise asustarte, mi nombre es ryuko, ¿cual es el tuyo? *apareciendo repentinamente junto a ella*

**Satsuki**: err… s-satsuki.

**Ryuko**: *la mira fijamente tratando de inducirla* tienes unos lindos ojos satsuki, ¿puedo acompañarte?

**Satsuki**: *leve color en sus mejías* si claro, no hay problema ryuko.

**Ryuko**: y dime ¿vives con tus padres?

**Satsuki**: … no, vivo sola… ¿quieres acompañarme a mi casa?

**Ryuko**: no podría negarme a la invitación de una chica tan linda como tu. *sonrisa maliciosa*

Ambas chicas caminaron durante algunos minutos y finalmente llegaron al apartamento de satsuki, ella nunca dejaría que una extraña entrara, pero ryuko con su hipnosis la hacia obedecer cuando ella quisiera. Durante la plática ryuko le pregunto cosas tontas y fundamentales para matar el tiempo, hasta que finalmente ambas entraron.

**Satsuki**: ¿quieres algo de tomar?

**Ryuko**: si, una soda por favor… (Rayos, la chica esta bien buena, además huele bien, me provoca darle una mordida, debo follarmela, me estoy excitando)

Satsuki le había servido la soda y ambas se habían sentado en una pequeña mesa de la cocina, ryuko solo observaba el cuerpo de la chica, estaba deseosa de poseerla, así que no perdió tiempo y comenzó su juego.

**Ryuko**: que pasa satsuki, te noto algo tímida y callada. *bebiendo la soda*

**Satsuki**: n-no es nada… estoy bien *levemente sonrojada*

**Ryuko**: *levantándose de la mesa y colocando sus manos en los hombros de satsuki* ¿que te parece si te doy un masaje para que relajes?

**Satsuki**: (que pasa conmigo, porque no puedo resistirme, que pretende esta chica… es tan… sexy… no puedo negarme.) ammm… no lo se, estoy bien de verdad. *sintiendo las manos de ryuko en sus hombros y cuello*

**Ryuko**: solo relájate satsuki… déjate llevar *susurrándole en el oído y lamiendo el cuello de satsuki*

Ryuko hizo que satsuki se levantar y la puso contra la pared, con su mirada fija ryuko metía su mano debajo de la camisa de satsuki acariciando sus pechos, luego le miro seductoramente y la beso, satsuki respondió sin dudarlo, estaba muy complacida y no protestaba para nada.

Ryuko quito la camisa del uniforme de satsuki dejándola solo con su sostén, ryuko beso el cuello de satsuki la cual daba pujidos y gemidos ante las caricias de la chica vampiro, después empezó a sacarlos de la copa del sostén, mordiendo y lamiendo sus pezones. Con su mano ryuko la metía debajo la falda de satsuki, acariciando sus piernas, después la metió debajo del panti tocando la húmeda intimidad de satsuki.

**Ryuko**: oh, ¿tan pronto y te mojaste satsuki? *mirada lujuriosa*

**Satsuki**: …. Y-yo… ah… s-se siente tan bien. *dando pujidos y leves gemidos*

Ryuko entonces se desnudo rápidamente, le bajo la falda a satsuki y la puso de frente contra la pared, ella frotaba su cuerpo con el de satsuki, manoseando sus pechos y piernas además de su intimidad, también besaba y lamia el cuello de satsuki.

**Ryuko**: joder hueles tan bien satsuki… me provocas *mordiendo el hombro de satsuki mientras introduce sus dedos en su vagina*

**Satsuki**: ¡AAHHH! ¡R-ryuko! *gritando de dolor y excitación*

**Ryuko**: (sabrosa… es la sangre mas dulce que eh probado… tan pura, oh si la chica es virgen) *saborea la sangre y mueve sus dedos en la vagina de satsuki*

**Satsuki**: (m-me mordió… que pasa con esta chica… que pasa conmigo… me duele p-pero me gusta)… s-si ryuko… mas duro... no pares joder

**Ryuko**: (¡es todo, la matare!… su sangre sabe tan bien… no, si la mato no volveré a encontrar algo así… relájate ryuko, si la mantienes viva disfrutaras mas tiempo este manjar)

Ryuko dejo de morder a satsuki y solo lamia la herida, mientras lo hacia con sus manos apretaba fuertemente los pechos de la chica. Luego la llevo a su cuarto y la tumbo sobre la cama, empezó a restregar sus pechos con los de ella, después volvió a besar locamente a satsuki, volvió a meter sus dedos en la vagina de satsuki la cual estaba ya muy mojada, los sacaba y los chupaba. Tomo la mano de satsuki y la puso en su intimidad para que le hiciera lo mismo, como si fuese un reflejo satsuki jugueteaba con la vagina de ryuko la cual rápidamente se mojo después de unos minutos.

Ryuko le ordeno que abriera sus piernas, acto seguido ryuko acerco las suyas hasta hacer una tijereta, ambas chicas se movían frenéticamente frotando sus intimidades a tal punto que ryuko acabo, mojando las sabanas y la intimidad de satsuki.

**Ryuko**: ¡JODER SATSUKI! ¡MENUDO COÑO EL QUE TE GASTAS! *retorciéndose del placer*

**Satsuki**: r-ryuko… yo… estoy a punto de acabar. *jadeando*

**Ryuko**: ¿a si? Deja y te ayudo jajaja.

Ryuko puso a satsuki arrodillada en la cama con la cara al respaldar de su cama, se puso detrás de ella y volvió a meter sus dedos en su vagina, meneándolos rápidamente mientras manoseaba los pechos de satsuki y lamia su cuello.

Finalmente ryuko no pudo contenerse y mordió suavemente la parte baja del cuello de satsuki mientras metía 4 dedos en su intimidad, haciendo que en una mezcla de dolor y excitación satsuki acabara, mojando los dedos de ryuko y finalmente su cama.

**Satsuki**: … ¡YO ESTOY ACABANDO! ¡AH, AH! *gritando excitada y cayendo el la cama*

**Ryuko**: *colocándose sobre satsuki aun con sangre en su boca* eres increíble… la mejor follada del año supongo *besando la boca de satsuki dejando sangre en sus labios*

Al acabar ryuko se vistió y se preparo para marcharse, no sin antes decirle algo a satsuki quien estaba en la cama desnuda y cansada.

**Ryuko**: olvidaras esto, pero no te preocupes las mordidas no te convertirán, además cicatrizaran rápidamente… que deliciosa sangre, vendré a visitarte mas seguido satsuki jajaja. *la besa por ultima vez en la boca*

**Satsuki**: (acaso… ¿es una vampira?... ¿p-pero como es posible?... ¿no podre recordar nada?) r-ryuko… *queda dormida*

Y así dejando a la chica en la cama, ryuko se retiro como si nada y volvió a su casa, ya era tarde, como las 3 entro se preparo una hamburguesa (aparte de vampiro come comida común, en fin) y se sentó a ver tele como si nada.

**Ryuko**: 3…2…1 ¡ya esta aquí!

**Uzu**: ¿y como te fue? *apareciendo de la nada con una bolsa de papas fritas*

**Ryuko**: estuvo bien, pero la visitare mas seguido, tiene un cuerpazo y ni se diga de su sangre *cambiando canales*

**Uzu**: que ¿ósea que la ibas a matar o que? *la mira curiosamente*

**Ryuko**: si algo así, pero es…. Especial por si decirlo

**Uzu**: ¡rayos! Regálame una probada *se ríe tontamente*

**Ryuko**: ¡ni hablar! ¿Y a ti que tal te fue con la peli rosada?

**Uzu**: meh, no me quejo la deje empapada de semen y me salió virgen… tengo suerte jajaja.

**Ryuko**: *sonríe maliciosamente* maldito suertudo. En fin ¿quieres jugar un poco? *ofreciéndole un control de PS3*

**Uzu**: ¡claro! Pero ahora yo seré SHEAMUS.

**Ryuko**: *encendiendo la consola con RAW VS SMACK DOWN 2014* de acuerdo te pateare el culo con JHON CENA.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**OK, PUES ASÍ VA EL PRIMER CAPITULO, A VER COMO ME SALE EL SEGUNDO, ESTE ES MI PRIMER TRABAJO DE CLASIFICACIÓN "M" CONSIDERO QUE ME QUEDO BIEN, LA IDEA DE HACERLA DE VAMPIROS ME PARECIÓ BIEN, RYUKO SE VERÍA MUY SALVAJE Y SEXY O AL MENOS ASÍ SE MIRABA EN MI MENTE.**

**ASÍ QUEDARA PUES, SALUDES A LA COMUNIDAD DE FANFICTION, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡ADIÓS! Y HASTA EL OTRO CAPITULO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Acto y final: Decisión

Satsuki tenia estos extraños sueños, soñaba que era follada por una chica de cabello negro con un mechón rojo, siempre satsuki despertaba desnuda en su cama y con líquidos vaginales en sus sabanas, pero a parte de eso tenia pequeños chupetones, ella estaba extrañada pues en toda la semana después de salir de clases su memoria se tornaba amnésica y solo recordaba aparecer en su cama.

**Satsuki**: otra vez sucedió, ¿porque estoy desnuda?… ¿quien es esta chica del sueño? *cubriéndose con la sabana*

Ryuko siguió visitando a satsuki por 1 semana, era inusual en ella pero al probar la sangre de la chica ryuko quedo adicta, nunca había experimentado eso y sentía esa necesidad que clamaba a gritos en su interior.

**Ryuko**: *saliendo de la ducha desnuda secándose la cabeza* ufff, ala gran puta, menuda cogida, no me canso de esa chica, pero tampoco puedo seguir conteniendo mis mordidas, carajo quiero beber toda su sangre, pero si lo hago morirá y no la volveré a probar.

De la nada una mujer con un vestido azul oscuro muy sensual estaba sentada en la cama de ryuko, era una mujer de apariencia mayor, tenia cabello blanco y ojos rojos, un escote que exponía sus pechos y un corte en el vestido que dejaba ver sus piernas.

**Ragyo**: ¿disfrutaste ryuko? *leve sonrisa*

**Ryuko**: ¿que ninguno de ustedes puede tocar? ¿No conocen la intimidad? *manos en la cintura*

**Ragyo**: haz estado excediéndote y lo sabes, a los superiores les preocupa que te estés vinculando sentimentalmente con esa humana *se pone de pie y se cruza de brazos*

**Ryuko**: jajaja, yo enamorarme de un humano que buen chiste, creo que consumiste demasiadas drogas.

**Ragyo**: *paseando su dedo en los pechos de ryuko* no es forma de hablarle a tu superiores, como sea vine solo a decirte algo importante.

**Ryuko**: *la empuja sobre la cama* ¿habla, que quieres?

**Ragyo**: si sigues frecuentando a la chica tendrás que devorarla, de lo contrario estarías rompiendo las sagradas reglas y eso significaría tu muerte.

**Ryuko**: *vistiéndose*… no es justo, es mi manjar, mi juguete sexual ¿por que se meten?

**Ragyo**: *se sienta en la cama y cruza las piernas* se el motivo por el cual la visitas… ¿su sangre es dulce verdad? *tono de voz serio*

**Ryuko**: … *silencio* s-si… es algo que nunca antes pude encontrar y pensé que manteniéndola viva seria la forma en la que podría disfrutar mas tiempo de ella.

**Ragyo**: *suspiro* yo pase por algo parecido con hombres y mujeres… en mis 700 años encontré solo 154 sangre dulce, son algo especial, pero encontrar algo así en esta época es un verdadero milagro *sonríe dejando ver sus colmillos*pero no todo es felicidad.

**Ryuko**: *totalmente vestida se sienta a la par de ragyo* ¿de que demonios hablas ragyo?

**Ragyo**: después de los 19 años, su sangre cambia, no podrás mantenerla dulce por siempre, el envejecimiento en los humanos lo hace que ese manjar se pudra, así que… tu plan no sirve de nada. *besa a ryuko en la boca y camina a la ventana* ya estas advertida niña… toma una decisión.

**Ryuko**: *respiración agitada* mierda… ala puta, tendré que hacer algo, ¡DEMONIOS!

Ryuko esta cabreada, y muy consternada, entonces solo tenia una única opción, ¡matar a satsuki! Satsuki tenía 18 años, sin embargo como ragyo dijo, esa sangre dulce no seria para siempre, y si ryuko no la dejaba de visitar entonces los vampiros mayores la matarían a ella.

**Esa misma noche**

Ryuko se había puesto una playera negra con pantalones azules, estaba preparada para visitar nuevamente a satsuki, pero antes de salir de su casa fue interrumpida.

**Uzu**: ¿ragyo vino verdad? *sentado en el sofá*

**Ryuko**: ¿por que me molesto en colocar seguros en puertas y ventanas? *golpea su frente con la palma de si mano*

**Uzu**: uy pero que pésimo humor.

**Ryuko**: tengo que hacer algo, es mi cuello el que esta en riesgo.

**Uzu**: ¿que planeas hacer? *comienza a jugar en la ps3*

**Ryuko**: *suspiro* pronto lo sabrás, cuida la casa, no tardare.

**Uzu**: ok.

Y así la joven vampira salió en la penumbra de la noche, eran las 12 y la neblina era espesa, propicia por la temporada invernal que iba a comenzar, ryuko camino rápidamente por las calles, como un perro atraído por el olor a la carne.

Finalmente ryuko llego al apartamento de satsuki, observo a la chica de cabello negro y largo, quien estaba sentada en la mesa, estudiando, ryuko solo sonrió maliciosamente dejando ver sus afilados colmillos eso y la luz de la luna que penetraba la espesa niebla iluminaba sus ojos azules.

**Ryuko**: hola guapa ¿me extrañaste? *recostada sobre la puerta de entrada*

**Satsuki**: *da un sobresalto por el susto* t-tu eres la de mis sueños… no te acerques… lo que sea que eres.

**Ryuko**: oh, pero si no han sido sueños, ha sido la mas deliciosa realidad satsuki kun. *sonríe levemente*

**Satsuki**: *toma un cuchillo* ¡mientes! No soy lesbiana… y no pudo haber sucedido… no es posible.

**Ryuko**: *se acerca repentinamente a ella y le tuerce la muñeca* ¿cuando te volviste ruda eh? Como sea, hare que tu cuerpo me recuerde.

Ryuko arrojo a satsuki contra la pared violentamente, coloco las muñecas de satsuki sobre su cabeza, con su pie, ryuko abrió y trabo las piernas de satsuki, con su mano libre manoseo el pijama de satsuki el cual consistía en un short crema y una camisa floja blanca. Ryuko sensual y maliciosamente beso los labios de satsuki, ella solo se sonrojo, pues lo estaba disfrutando, sin embargo no lo deseaba.

**Satsuki**: *aparta el rostro negando el beso* déjame… tu degenerada… suéltame o grito.

**Ryuko**: jajajajaja. Puedes gritar cuanto te plazca, eso me excita más. *metiendo su mano en el short de satsuki y manoseándola*

**Satsuki**: *forcejeando para librarse de ryuko* DÉJAME… QUE ME SUELTES *sonrojo al sentir la mano de ryuko en su intimidad*

**Ryuko**: oh, ¿la niña quiere jugar eh? Que así sea *brillo en sus ojos*

Ryuko tomo violentamente a satsuki por su garganta y la llevo hasta el cuarto, la tiro sobre la cama, en segundos ryuko quedo desnuda, y se abalanzo sobre satsuki quien se negaba a ryuko, pero la fuerza sobre humana de ryuko la dejaba neutralizada y a su total merced. Ryuko beso violenta y calenturientamente a satsuki quien entre gritos insultos y pujidos, no le quedo más opción que cooperar.

**Ryuko**: buena chica es mejor cuando no te resistes jajaja.

**Satsuki**: desgraciada… me las pagaras. *cara a cara con ryuko*

**Ryuko**: bah, ¡niégame que no estas disfrutándolo satsuki! *apretando y pellizcando el pezón de satsuki*

**Satsuki**: ah…. Yo… ah… no lo disfruto. *respiración excitada*

**Ryuko**: ¿ah si? Pues tu coño dice lo contrario pequeña perra. *repentinamente mete los dedos en la vagina de satsuki*

**Satsuki**: AHGG… *gemido ahogado*

**Ryuko**: vaya… que sensitiva eres, y tu temperatura esta aumentando… vamos satsuki, dame esos fluidos. *lamiendo y mordiendo lentamente los pechos de satsuki*

**Satsuki**: (m-mierda… lo estoy disfrutando… m-me gusta) ¿que demonios… eres?

**Ryuko**: *sonríe malvadamente y pasea su dedo en sus labios dejando ver sus colmillos* dedúcelo por ti misma _sherlock._

**Satsuki**: *se retuerce de placer por los dedos de ryuko en su coño* ah… ¿una… v-vampira?

**Ryuko**: ¡bingo! Después de todo si tienes cerebro jajaja.

Ryuko obligo a satsuki a hacer un 69 y comenzó a devorar y lamer la intimidad súper húmeda de satsuki, con su lengua lamia sus labios y clítoris, metía la lengua y daba chupetones. Satsuki tenia el coño de ryuko en su cara este también estaba húmedo, pero se negaba a lamerlo, aun seguía de testaruda.

**Ryuko**: anda no seas terca, se que quieres comértelo… umm ¿que tal si te ayudo? Jajajaj *se levanta y pone su coño sobre la cara de satsuki*

Ryuko puso su coño en la cara de satsuki y con sus manos jugueteaba violentamente con la vagina de satsuki, la hacia retorcerse y entre una lluvia de excitación, finalmente satsuki empezó a devorar con intensidad la intimidad de ryuko.

**Ryuko**: AH… JODER ASÍ SATSUKI… PERO QUE GUARRA SALISTES MI PUTITA JAJAJAJA.

**Satsuki**: mmm que rico coño… sabe muy bien… *embriagada de excitación*

**Ryuko**: ah… ah AHHHH *acaba sobre satsuki* muy bien… si que tienes técnica jejeje. *se acuesta encima de ella* hora del acto final.

**Satsuki**: maldita… de que hablas *líquidos saliendo de su vagina*

**Ryuko**: *lamiendo el cuello de satsuki* no te dolerá… mucho *muerde violentamente el cuello de satsuki*

Ryuko clavo sus colmillos en la yugular de satsuki, el dolor fue tanto que satsuki dio un alarido, pero ryuko tapo su boca con su mano, satsuki quería huir pero ryuko se lo impedía, ryuko succionaba violentamente la dulce sangre de la chica, con cada chupada satsuki sentía como si la vida misma se le iba, ryuko chupaba tan fuertemente que las venas de satsuki se marcaban.

**Satsuki**: (¿entonces… así termina… violada… y asesinada por una vampira?)

**FLASBACK**

**Ragyo**: si sigues frecuentando a la chica tendrás que devorarla, de lo contrario estarías rompiendo las sagradas reglas y eso significaría tu muerte.

**Ryuko**: *vistiéndose*… no es justo, es mi manjar, mi juguete sexual ¿por que se meten?... ¿acaso no hay otra opción?

**Ragyo**: *mirada siniestramente seria* si la hay.

**Ryuko**: ¿eh?

**Ragyo**: Puedes matarla o… convertirla.

**Ryuko**: *frunce el ceño* ¿q-que? Nunca eh convertido a nadie

**Ragyo**: debes convertirla, sino deberás matarla, al ser convertida por ti ella se convierte en tu esclava sexual, pero su sangre dulce se extinguirá junto con su humanidad, la decisión es tuya.

**FINAL DEL FLASBACK**

**Ryuko**: (mmm… que manjar… que delicia… mas quiero mas. Espera… si me excedo se morirá… de acuerdo solo una ultima vez) *succiona violentamente la sangre del cuello de satsuki* justo ahí… ya esta entre la vida y la muerte.

**Satsuki**: ¿q-que me has hecho? *visión borrosa a punto de desmayarse*

**Ryuko**: bienvenida mi querida esclava, jajajaj *le da un beso con su boca llena de sangre*

**Esa misma madrugada.**

**Uzu**: ¡toma látigo papa! 1…2…3 oh siiii, campeón de ¡WWE MUNDIAL PESADO! Ya desbloquee a todos los personajes, yeah jajaja. *bebiendo algo de vodka*

**Ragyo**: ¿que es lo interesante de eso? *ojeando una revista*

**Uzu**: no lo entiendes porque eres una anciana ragyo chan.

**Ragyo**: *arroja un cuchillo en la espalda* ¡ridículo!

**Uzu**: ¡oye! Eso dolió… un poco en realidad. *se quita el cuchillo*

**Ryuko**: ya volví, pueden irse al diablo, ¿esta es mi casa recuerdan? *coloca las llaves en la mesa*

**Ragyo**: ¿resolviste tu asunto?

**Ryuko**: *asiente con la cabeza* uzu, ragyo… con ustedes satsuki.

Y satsuki entro con una chaqueta larga negra hasta las rodillas, tenia una marca de mordida en su cuello, sus ojos azules brillaban y unos colmillos entre salían de sus labios.

**Ragyo**: *cierra de un golpe la revista* muy bien… tu primer conversión, elegiste bien ryuko.

**Uzu**: hola satsuki, bienvenida al club ¿hey guapa quieres jugar un poco?

**Satsuki**: *lo mira de reojo y lo observa retadoramente* no te eh dado autorización de hablarme escoria.

**Uzu**: ¡muérdeme! Que humor es igual a ti ryuko, ahora ya se porque te encanto jajaja.

**Ryuko**: tranquila satsuki, es amigo mío, no seas ruda. *acariciando su rostro*

**Satsuki**: lo lamento ryuko sama.

**Ragyo**: ¿ryuko sama? Ahora si lo eh visto todo jajajaja. *bebe un poco de vodka* tengo que irme, tengo un desayuno esperándome.

**Ryuko**: ¿haz aguantado 3 meses sin comer nada? *alza una ceja*

**Ragyo**: considéralo parte de mi dieta. *desaparece de la sala*

**Uzu**: yo también me largo, tengo que ver a unos traficantes y no quiero hacerles esperar. *revuelve el cabello de ryuko* te traeré algo de mota.

**Satsuki**: *enseña sus colmillos y le sisea*

**Ryuko**: hey… maldito… trae algo bueno.

**Satsuki**: supongo que viviré contigo ryuko sama. *sonríe inocentemente*

**Ryuko**: así es… serás mía por toda la eternidad satsuki, jaja. *besa lujuriosamente a satsuki*

_Sangre dulce_

_Fin._

**PUES, ASÍ TERMINA, ME TOMO ALGO DE DUDA CON RESPECTO AL FINAL PERO MEH, AH QUEDADO BIEN. NO SOY MUY FAN DE LOS VAMPIROS NI COSAS DE CREPÚSCULO NI NADAD E ESO, PERO LA IDEA DE ESTAS DOS CHICAS COMO VAMPIRAS PUES ES MUY GRRRR.**

**ALGUIEN ME PREGUNTO PORQUE SATSUKI ERA TAN "INOCENTE" PUES EN REALIDAD QUERÍA PONER A RYUKO COMO LA QUE MANDA Y HACER A SATSUKI LA PERRA SUMISA QUE ES EN EL FONDO XD ASÍ QUE POR ESO RYUKO TIENE LAS RIENDAS. COMO AMO A RYUKO XD.**

**EN FIN ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y AGRADEZCO POR SU TIEMPO, SALUDES CUÍDENSE Y ADIÓS.**


End file.
